frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Postgame A21
With so much happening in town, this is going to be an extra long "Around Town", focused on the time period following the elections. Anyone who's interested in doing any solo-quest-plot stuff during the next IRL two weeks (including involvement in any of the below mentioned happenings), be in touch with me. I'll put out an IG update next week based on any player involvement in the below matters. --- When we last left off... The party enlisted Gol Lowslayer to escort them through the Underpass, and outside the city walls - where they rallied the Wyrmfighters, and citizens trapped outside Frostholm's Gate, to retake the city from Cneh and his Redquarrier enforcers. Attempts at diplomacy were made, including recruiting Denk Redquarrier from his post defending the Redquarrier compound to try and turn the hearts of the Redquarriers. In the end, Cneh failed to yield to reason, and was slain by Gwen. The council was rescued from their unlawful imprisonment shortly after. That night, the city was addressed as a whole, where they were told that the next day's elections would proceed as planned, and Frostholm would remain a democracy. Warden was prodded into filling Cneh's shoes for the night, for one last legislative push... Around Town The Midnight Council was held, with the following notes, laws, and declarations... - The leader of the Redquarrier Militia will be tried for his place in the coup. - A blanket pardon is being issued for those who participated in the counter-coup. Any allegations of unusual or unnecessary viciousness will be investigated, should they arise. - Cneh will be buried in the city tombs, as his crimes have been answered for in death, and no further exile is necessary. - Future Martial Laws will be entirely carried out by the town guard, not any of Frostholm's house militias.- Threats outside the city walls will be answered first by militia members, not the guard. - Three council members are necessary to declare martial law. - Following the end of martial law (as declared by the Town Guard captain), a popular vote will be held within one week to decide if new High Council elections need to be held, requiring a simple majority. - During Martial Law, citizens can only be encouraged, not compelled, to remain in their houses. - The Warden Clause: "Try to avoid martial law. Seriously, you guys. Normal law is good enough. I'm serious" The Vaultsmiters A (halfhearted) search for the Vaultsmiters is being launched by the Lowslayers. It would seem that the stolen ship never even made it to the mouth of the channel; it's unclear currently if that was by an error of navigation, or intentional. Two Vaultsmiter's remain: Cyx Vaultsmiter (who was imprisoned with the rest of the high council), and Didi Vaultsmiter (deployed as a Diplomat). Cyx believes his brethren will not return; and faced with this reality, cannot insist on the Vaultsmiters remaining one of Frostholm's houses. The Ironenders have extended them both an invitation to their house. No one has told Didi what's happened, yet. Initial discussions regarding the house vacancy left by the Vaultsmiters point towards an entirely new house being formed, consisting of (and representing those) who live in the Frostholm-claimed territory north of the barricade - namely the Catfolk and Orcs. Post-Elections Duane Cairnwright is attempting to move forward with legislation that would allow immigrants who reside in Frostholm to become citizens after a probation period of 60 days. No word on if or how they would be able to join a house. Denk Redquarrier is having difficulty managing his house, some of whom see him as a sellout. Others are encouraged by the heights to which he's now risen. They've all been voluntold to complete community service, and are involved in the least pleasant aspects of restoring the city from it's period of non-functionality. Rohe Lowslayer is looking to stimulate shipbuilding; namely medium-sized, agile vessels that can both navigate the channel, and make the trip to Grimwalt. Members of the town guard are also being offered free sailing training. Viru Edgedig wants to open a national archive to capture and store the history of Frostholm; as well as start a census, and vet those applying for citizenship. To all these related ends, she has proposed the creation of AEGIS, the Agency for Educational Growth and Investigative Services. Miri Wyrmfighter wants to form an Elite Guard; taking the best candidates from the Town Guard and training them up to form a unit capable of dealing with powerful threats to the safety and stability of Frostholm. Their primary directorate would be the safety of the council. Other Happenings The Winterwolf Armor is complete, clearing the way for an arctic expedition. The Axe of Sankis was purchased by the Ironender House for 5,000g, and transported to their top secret workshop. The Cat's Nap received a shipment of exotic wine, drawing even larger crowds. The Edgedigs have begun construction on the replacement bookbinding shop, which will follow a similar layout to their previous one. They have insisted on using their own labor for the job. The identity of the attackers who pillaged various Frostholm farms was never positively identified. "It was clearly the Callers of Chaos. Didn't you hear them screaming 'Chaos! Chaos! Chaos!'?" A consistent stream of immigrants has been pouring into Frostholm since the Flame of Civilization was prominently mounted. While the city is glad to grow, and replace those who have fallen - just how the new residents will be integrated is unknown. Three Redquarriers were killed in the counter-coup efforts; preliminary investigation supports the claims that they fell after attempting to employ lethal force against the liberators. Part 2 The missing Vaultsmiters, and the ship they took, were not found. They are being assumed dead, until there is any evidence to the contrary. The Lowslayers took the opportunity to highlight the importance of traveling on ships manned by qualified sailors, and noted that if everyone simply received sailing training, this tragedy would not have occurred. ' ' Former High Council member Cyx Vaultsmiter has claimed the rights to the Vaultsmiters’ Mill, Spa, Laundry, and Pottery Shop. They are closed while he attempts to staff them; in the meantime, hygiene in Frostholm is approaching an all time low. ' ' Ooho Redquarrier was found guilty of several hundred counts of unlawful imprisonment, assault, and obstruction of official town guard business. When given the option between serving a jail sentence (and retaining his citizenship), or exile - he chose exile. ' ' Cneh’s burial was uneventful; any whisperings of picketing it were quashed by the town’s followers of Erastil. ' ' A new house is being formed: House Northlander. Northlanders will initially include the Catfolk of the Cat’s Nap, and the Orcs of Lungdespair. Both groups are expected to begin contributing members to the Town Guard shortly, and provide a panel member by week’s end. ' ' Viru Edgedig passed an order to form AEGIS, the Agency for Educational Growth and Investigative Services. Construction started on what will be a national archive to capture and store the history of Frostholm; and a headquarters for the Investigative services (who will be taking the census, and vet those applying for citizenship) ' ' Duane Cairnwright was successful in his legislation that would allow immigrants who reside in Frostholm to become citizens after a probation period of 60 days, following a final review by AEGIS. At that point, citizens may petition a house for membership - gaining an accented version of the house name (eg; d’Lowslayer, d’Edgedig) to indicate their non-native origin. To prevent a house from growing too large by way of immigration, no house may taken in more than ten more new members than the house which has taken the least new members, in a year). Denk Redquarrier has gotten a hold on his house, following the trial of Ooho Edgedig. Ooho embarked from Frostholm with a wagon of supplies, and six other Redquarriers who were loyal to him. Denk has wished that Ooho and his companions have FUN! Stonewall, Frostholm’s new elite guard unit, has begun training. They are expected to judicially employ montages to expedite training, and aim to protect the Council from any new, stronger threats that Frostholm may face. Members of Stonewall are expected to drop their house Surname, and focus solely on the defense of the town.